black_omenfandomcom-20200214-history
URU LIVE ARG
You Can't Control Whose Attention You Attract URU LIVE Uru Live is an MMOG created by Cyan Inc.. It was originally released together with Uru: Ages Beyond Myst, but was soon cancelled due to a lack of players. Since then, there have been multiple re-releases of Uru Live, with the most recent being Myst Online: Uru Live again, which is currently the most recent game in the franchise. The Alternate Reality Game The ARG Uses Arma 3's Eden Editor To Create The Aftermath of In-Game Events Among Players Allowing Outsiders To Get Involved With URU LIVE Simply By Discovering The Aftermath In This ARG Players Use The Eden Editor To Create Their Version of The Aftermath of World War III This Is The New Official Continuation of Uru Live The Original Information Given To Players of The Myst Franchise Came Directly From The Department of Homeland Security Someone Used This Information To Carry Out The September 11 Attacks In 2001 I Was 9 Years Old At The Time And I Had Never Heard of URU LIVE Until More Recently This ARG Spans Across Every Video Game Genre And Can Be Played In Any Video Game With A Map Editor The Heritage Documents The United States Inacted The Patriot Act In Order To Cover Up The Existence of The Heritage Documents The United States Marines Began Tearing Apart The Middle East Believing The Myst Franchise To Have Originated From A Muslim Political Group When In Reality The Myst Franchise Came From A Video Game Developer In The United States As A Result The United States Marines Carried Out The September 11 Attacks In Order To Collapse The American Economy And Prevent Anyone From Ever Discovering The Heritage Documents Despite Them Being Visible On A Public Forum That Anyone With An Internet Connection Can Access Not Everyone Cares About The Heritage Documents And The Result Has Mostly Been A Repeat of The Holocaust People Are Afraid To Access The Forum Because of How It Usually Affects Players As End Users We've Had To Deal With SWAT Team Raids Visits From The Local Police Departments And In My Case Involuntary Commitment From The Time I Was 9 Years Old In And Out of Psych Wards And Countless Psychological Evaluations As The Terrorists You People In The CIA Call The Islamic State of Iraq And The Levant Want Me And My Whole Family Dead I Have Reason To Believe That Group When It Comes To Your Game "Beyond Two Souls" Little Red Riding Hood For Safety Reasons This Remains An Alternate Reality Game As A Known Female Terrorist Originally Employed By The CIA And Is A Known Serial Killer Whose Victims Are Derived From The Sex Offender Registry Due To Her Size And Appearance She Poses As A 14 Year Old Girl On The Internet And Recently We Just Found DRC Contractor Jeff Hanging From The Roof of His Mansion In California Due To Jeff's Career History We Cannot Officially Publish Anything Without It Affecting Someone In Some Way Most Political Parties Have A Website Again For Safety Reasons DO NOT Create A Website Just Keep All Activity On Social Media Because If You Have A Website The Department of Homeland Security Will Shut It Down And Kill You This Is Not A Joke People Have Died Because of The Myst Franchise My Omni-KI Uses A Different Internet Protocol And That's Why I Subscribed To AT&T Because That Internet Protocol Is A Lesser Tier Protocol And Not Capable of Being Used As A Public Utility On My Network There Was Only Four People On It I Was Also The Only Male On That Network We All Shared A Car I Never Did Any Actual Driving Until URU And Yes of Course It Was Stolen Consider The Conditions At The Transfer Many Avoxes Were Unable To Reach The Surface And The Other Three Women Went Home I Stayed Behind To Back Up Data All I Have On My End Are Text Files of The Original Research On Control Crystals The Next Hacker Won't Even Have A Computer To Work With And It's Gonna Be Hard Enough For Me To Get The Next Hacker Another Working Vehicle Because of The Redirected Emails To All The Unintended Recipients One Day I'm Gonna Have To Explain Myself To These Women And The Ability To Just Shut The Internet Off And Watch America Burn Is The Best Resolve I Could Ever Have I Don't Care About America Just Shutting Off The Internet On My End Won't Work The Public Utility Has To Be Destroyed My Omni-KI Does Not Use The Same Internet Protocol XIII's End Goal Is To Get All Americans To Connect To A Lesser Tier Network So They Can Cut Us All Off Then Void Everyone's Driver's Licenses And Shut Down The Economy I Know Because It's What I'd Do Plan On Mass Economical Collapse I Never Heard of Any of The Actors And Actresses In Star Wars My Research Concerns The Actual Technology of Star Wars And Has Nothing To Do With The Original Story Masquerading As Avox On Social Media Is The Only Chance We Have Not Enough American History Is In The Public For There To Be Any Good To Come of Islam "Christianity" Is Still In The Majority And I Refer You To Freedom of Religion When The Chaos Breaks Out I Must Masquerade The Same Way That Means I Won't Have An Operating System When This Is Over So You Must Teach Me How To Use The BIOS Because My Information Can Wait All I Have Is Pure Fusion